halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Koel
Roy Koel was a member of the original Team Alpha. He served as a mentor/teacher for the group. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Roy's early life, and he has indulged few details. It is known he was the oldest of nine children, and his parents were not very wealthy. He joined the marines at the age of sixteen , and was in several of the anti-rebel missions. Soon enough, he was approached with the proposal to join a new military project, dubbed Orion. The Orion Project The Insurrection Operation: RATTLESNAKE Operation: GOD OF WAR The Nitroneon Rebellion Operation: TREBUCHET Operation: TANGLEWOOD //Data unavailable//Classified under Code Alpha Gamma Rho// Enrollment into the Team Alpha Project In 2537, Roy was called upon by ONI to become part of a new, top secret project. He quickly found out that it was a tangent of the Spartan projects, the first of which he'd participated in, its' purpose being to create new, better trained soldiers armed with MJOLNIR armor and ready to take down the Covenant once and for all. He was to serve as a mentor for this test batch. Battle for a Covenant Homeworld Insurrection Quelling on Ontario III Battle of Woskia //Data unavailable due to incomplete records//Available data classified//Accessible via code November Foxtrot// Word of Reach First Battle of Earth Second Battle of the Sol System Arctic IV Campaign Roy arrived at Arctic IV with the rest of Battlegroup Alamo, and immediately went down with the rest of Team Alpha to the planet in the UNSC Thermopylae. On the way down, the Thermopylae engines were hit by rockets from several Sentinel Enforcers, causing a crash landing. He fought the Sentinel forces alongside the marines and vehicles from Battlegroup Alamo, but there were to many. Most of the forces, save Jerry, some marines and some vehicles (including all the Terrapins), retreated into the tunnels below, joining most of the other UNSC forces. But, soon after arriving, Flood forces appeared through a network of tunnels. Team Alpha, working with the other forces, quickly closed off the tunnels, and then moved out to destroy the Flood hive-mind. Once the tac nuke used on the Flood mind was blown, Team Alpha returned to the surface with the other UNSC forces. After this, Team Alpha split into two parts. Roy, along with Marshall and Amy went down with a small force of marines and ODSTs to find out what a large power source deep below the planet's surface was. Edwin, Lisa, Kymberli and Jerry stayed on the surface to defend the UNSC's base from an Artic IV Alliance attack. Final Mission Roy's final mission was at the Battle of the Beacon. Personal Life Religion Roy Koel was a devout Christian for most of his life, though not all of it. During his early years, up until he was 22, he was an atheist, believing in no religion. But when one of the members of the Orion Project, Albert Smith, died during augments, Roy was greatly saddened, since Albert had been a good friend of his. But, he was amazed at how another member of the Orion project, Arnold Lewis, had taken Albert's death so easily, as he had been just as good a friend. It bothered Roy, so he finally asked Arnold about this. Arnold's reply was that he knew that Albert had been saved, and had gone to heaven and that Arnold would see him again. Roy had long wanted this kind of assurance and peace, and was soon saved. Family Quotes Missions *Battle for a Covenant Homeworld *Insurrection Quelling on Ontario III *Battle of Woskia *Second Battle of the Sol System *Arctic IV Campaign *Battle of the Beacon